Call of The Youkai
by A Snip and a Stitch
Summary: For the love of all that is holy don't read my old dribble.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in _Inuyasha_ except Mysha and a few others that I will add later.

Hey guys it's me TwinTiger, is my first fanfic so please be kind, okay?  Well then, let's get started then.

'*'- Means thinking

  *~*- Means emphasis  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                                                **Call Of The Youkai**

****

The sun was high in the sky as Inuyashas' group stopped in the sunny meadow.  It had been a hard days work for the weary travelers, they had defeated two giant mole youkai and had only received four shards for their efforts.  As usual the two "leaders" were at it again.

"Inuyasha, we fought all day!  Let us at least rest here for tonight! ,"Yelled Kagome.

"Wench, we are NOT stopping here for tonight!  Do you want Naraku to take all the shards YOU scattered?! "Yelled Inuyasha back.

"SIT!"Screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha's face meets dirt once again with a loud "Thud".

"I know MY responsibilities and I don't need YOU to tell me!  And how many times must I tell you my name is not wench or bitch or girl, it's KAGOME!" She screamed and every youkai in a one mile radius went temporarily def for one moment.                                        

Kagome stormed off to a nearby rock and sat down with the rest of the group.  Shippo soon climbed into her lap and sat there with a very smug look on his face,  as he watched Inuyasha try and get up.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                Sesshoumaru sat in his library listening to Rin babble on about some flower or not.  Everything was peaceful and serene until Jaken came bumbling in.

                "M-My lord! ," bumbled Jaken.

                "What is it Jaken?" asked a cool Sesshoumaru.

                "M-My lord, she moved, s-s-she's moving sir! ," stumbled Jaken. "She's- the prophecy!" 

                " Who is Jaken?" asked Rin.

                "None of concern you filthy ningen," snipped Jaken.

                "Jaken," said Sesshoumaru.

                "Y-Yes my lord?" asked Jaken.

                 "If you ever call her a ningen again I will shorten your life considerably, now answer me who has moved?" asked the Western lord.

                "My lord, it's Mysha," replied Jaken.

  
                ~~~

                'Oh my heart,  how I wish I could see the moon again,' she thought

Frozen in the temple and unbeknownst to her, the youkai were coming to her silent call.

Hey guys sorry if it is a bit short but hey it is the first chapter and it will get better ^-^

**Till later by.**

**Side note: If you don't know the translations for the Japanese words then I suggest you go read other fanfics cause I'm not explaining them.**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys it's me TwinTiger

I know I haven't written in a long time but

1: I lost my book with my story I wrote in it and just now found it.

2: I'm tired of the story and it is kinda cheesy and I have a new idea set up (I'll explain later)

3: I wanted more reviews; I'm a crack addict for reviews!

So there is what it is if you want me to continue please review and tell me so, also I Am looking for a muse to help me get my brain in check add that to the review too if ya want to.

If ya want to here my new story idea here goes it's a Sesshoumaru/ OC and it entitles slavery (ohh fun =-=) Character from Call of the youkai only not so super powerful ( I realized my mistake reaaaal early on that one). Anyway Sesshy gets caught goes through trials and tribulations, inadvertently falls in love with main female character. She can't escape but he can, he leaves her and ... I'll leave on a cliffy for that one tell me what ya think and if I should stop the other one and write this, both, or neither. Whatever, talk to you guys later.

PS. Once again I am SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not writing for so long.

PPS. Tank you to everyone who reviewed.

**robin's-hope:** Nope it's not about Wolf's Rain it's about the end of the youkai dynasty.


End file.
